Tu atención
by Mescheu
Summary: Porque Kise, tras mucho tiempo, entendió que a veces sólo necesitamos un poco de atención para no perder el camino. Y Aomine quiere toda su atención.
Es mi primer **Aokise** , espero que no sea tan horrible para el que se atreva a leerlo... :)

 **Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se removió en la cama ligeramente al notar cómo a través de aquellas cortinas amarillas la luz del día ya era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla. Suspiró arrugando la nariz, notando que algo le hacía cosquillas en ella, y entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de su acompañante. Lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado contra él en un abrazo posesivo, desnudez contra desnudez, ya que la noche anterior no hubo tiempo de prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera sólo ellos. Giró un poco el rostro para ver el reloj. Las nueve de la mañana. Estaba tan cansado... Cuanto habían dormido, ¿cuatro horas? Si recordaba bien, habían quedado a las once con el resto de la Generación, con Kagami y algunos más para jugar al baloncesto y visitar un parque para comer allí todos juntos.

Podría volver a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su mañana con Kise, pero él... él era Aomine, y se conocía muy bien. No era lo suficientemente paciente como aguantar luego el berrinche de su compañero. _Aominecchi, ¡¿por qué no me has despertado!?_ o... _¡Mooo, Kurokocchi y Akashicchi nos van a matar! ¿¡Es que no ves que nos has puesto en peligro!_?

Sí, casi podía oírlo gritar con aquella voz aguda que ponía cuando se exaltaba y le recriminaba algo. Suspiró de nuevo, y se acercó al oído del rubio para comenzar a despertarlo ''delicadamente'', nunca volvería a moverlo brusco, aquel ser parecía un karateka entrenado para matar cuando lo levantaban de repente. Apoyó su codo en el colchón y se incorporó un poco bostezando con pereza, poniendo su malo libre en su hombro para moverlo.

\- Oi, Kise... Despierta... -Murmuró.- Oi... ... Deja de copiar a las momias... -Gruñó, viendo que ni siquiera la respiración de aquel se inmutaba.-

En realidad, siempre tenía la opción de patearlo de la cama para así evitar sus artes marciales. Seguro que las había copiado de las películas de ese tal Bruce Lee que solía ver cuando se enferma y se queda toda la tarde enrrollado en una manta viendo la televisión, _obligándole_ a cuidarle... Porque sí, era una obligación, no es que él quiera darle todos y cada uno de sus caprichos cuando le mira con aquellos ojos de perro abandonado, no. Jodido Kise, se suponía que él era demasiado frío para hacer esas cosas.

Al ver que el otro no le hacía ni caso gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¿Y ahora qué? Comenzó delinerar su cuerpo con un dedo desde los hombros hasta su cuello lentamente, llegando hasta detrás de su oreja perforada. Lo notó reírse levemente en sueños sólo con eso, de verdad que las cosquillas eran su principal debilidad. Ladeó el labio con disgusto al darse cuenta de que él mismo también había sonreído al oírle, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con cuidado, observando su dormido rostro, tsk, aunque le costaría admitirlo alguna vez en voz alta, parecía un ángel.

¿Cuándo había hecho Kise que volviera a cambiar tanto? Hubo un tiempo que había olvidado siquiera lo que era sonreír o reírse de felicidad, donde levantarse cada mañana era una molestia al igual aguantar a las personas de alrededor, siempre queriendo estar solo. Donde nadie tenía fe en él como persona, sí, todos lo habían adorado como jugador, pero ninguno había vuelto a acercarse a él como antes. Si acaso sólo Momoi y Kuroko, pero ellos eran _ellos_ , no contaban. Kise sin embargo, podría haberle dejado atrás sin más, era un gran jugador y podía hacer los amigos que quisiera, estar con quien se le antojase, pero no lo hizo. Nunca se esperó que luego de la Winter Cup éste se interesase en pasar más tiempo con él. _Es que en el cumpleaños de Kurokocchi recordé lo genial que era jugar con Aominecchi como en los entrenamientos de Teiko, ¿quieres que juguemos de nuevo? ¡Yo sí!_ Le había dicho con aquella estúpida sonrisa resplandeciente en el Maji Burguer, luego de haber aceptado su propuesta número veinticuatro de quedar para comer. Invitando él, claro, era el modelo, el que tenía el dinero de sobra.

Y tras algunos meses de aguantar las indirectas sobre ellos dos de algunos, marujas todos, perdió los nervios cuando una chica intentó robarle un beso a Kise en medio de la calle. Pero él, aprovechándose de su agilidad la detuvo y agarró al otro de la muñeca, saliendo a correr de repente, tan rápido que sólo paró cuando Kise se detuvo en seco sujetando su mano pidiéndole respirar. Cuando se giró y lo vio, tan confuso, respirando sofocando por aquella carrera, con los ojos llenos de... ¿confusión, esperanzas? Porque era evidente que aquello había sido un ataque de celos. Ni siquiera se había fijado si la chica era copa B o C, y eso ya decía de Aomine, experto en averiguarlo en segundos.

* * *

 _La rabia de haber visto casi a cámara lenta como aquella descarada mujer se había abrazado al cuello de Kise y se acercaba a besarle comenzó a desaparecer, y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Se quedó estupefacto, al igual que el otro, ¿qué carajos había hecho montando esa escenita? Tenía que irse, porque ni siquiera era capaz de articular una disculpa. Dio un paso atrás, pero aquella expresión de miedo de Kise que provocó su intento de huída volvió a congelarle en el lugar. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era a él quien le agarraban de la muñeca. Levantó la mirada para observarle. Kise lo miraba ahora cauteloso, al ver que había conseguido que no se fuera._

 _\- A-Aominecchi... ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, y él no estaba familiarizado con esa sensación. Tenía que evitar todo aquel asunto. ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!?... Eso era, con frialdad. Su rostro cambió al que era meses atrás, y la estupefacción del otro fue tal que aflojó el agarre en su muñeca._

 _\- ... Olvídalo Kise, ¿vale? Lo siento si te he estropeado el polvo de la noche, aún tienes tiempo de volver, seguro que te está buscando y te dejará meterte en su cam-..._

 _\- ¡No!_

 _El repentino grito del rubio le cortó cualquier intento de seguir hablando, y en ese instante fue consciente de que el otro le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _\- ¡No me mires así, Aominecchi! No como... No como antes, ¡me niego, me niego, no te dejaré! ¡No de nuevo!_

 _En ese momento, vio como Kise se le echaba prácticamente encima, y sin ningún tipo de permiso asaltaba sus labios con un beso lleno de miedo, de desesperación, humedeciendo las mejillas de ambos con sus lágrimas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus manos agarradas con desesperación al suéter que llevaba ese día. Temblaba, lo podía notar sin problema alguno, el miedo a que volviera a ser de nuevo el Aomine frío y distante._

 _Pero eso ya había terminado, ¿cómo, si no, podría haber explicado el impulso que tuvo a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza de repente? Quería que dejara de temblar, que dejara de temerle, no iba a alejarlo nunca más. Separó sólo un momento sus labios, y le miró a los ojos, viendo como Kise los abría lentamente. Y allí, frente a una pastelería de una callejuela poco transitada, oliendo el dulce olor del azúcar, juntaron sus frentes sonriendo. El susurro de una disculpa, el recuerdo de Kise sonriendo limpiándose las lágrimas luego de oírla, para luego decir que qué escenita acababan de montar, y que le invitaba a pasteles. Aquella tarde sin duda, fue el empezar de todo._

* * *

Estaba perdido en los recuerdos, aun peinando con sus dedos el pelo del rubio, cuando oyó que el despertador marcaban las nueve y media. Mierda, ¿tanto tiempo acababa de perder mientras recordaba? El problema es que, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, en ese momento no quería salir de aquella cama. ¿Lado sensible, lo había llamado Imayoshi? Al carajo si lo tenía, aquella semana no había sido buena para ellos, y ahora estaba demasiado necesitado de Kise.

Lo atrajo hacia él pegando su torso a la espalda del chico que aun descansaba, y bajó su rostro comenzando repartir suaves besos por su cuello, su hombro... Su mano acariciaba suavemente sus caderas, tan perfectas que jamás lo pudo imaginar hasta la primera vez que lo vio desnudo. Sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo, pero ahora ya nada podía pararle. Notó cómo el dormido cuerpo de su compañero se estremeció cuando le acarició las nalgas y aquellos dedos habían llegado hasta su entrada, aun sensible y dilatada de lo que habían hecho horas atrás. Mordió su cuello, mientras que con una pierna separaba las de Kise y sin más espera, metió dos dedos en su entrada, húmeda de él y del lubricante al que tan buen uso le habían dado. Lo escuchó jadear y murmurar algo, que había sonado a su nombre. Jodido rubio, sabía lo que le calentaba oírle llamarle mientras tenían sexo, pero no se podía ni imaginar lo que acababa de provocarle en ese instante. No podía esperar más. Sacó sus dedos y abrió su entrada con ellos para él, colocando la punta de su miembro allí, comenzando a entrar lentamente.

Suspiró contra su hombro, aquella estrechez se sentía tan bien... Pero no fue el único que suspiró allí. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo Kise había girado su rostro y le miraba, aun medio dormido. Pero sólo le faltó unos segundos para entender lo que pasaba, y sonrió, tan tiernamente que Aomine podía sentir que en ese momento aquel simple acto le había golpeado en el pecho, dejándolo sin aire. Notó como el rubio levantaba su brazo y le acarició el pelo, acercándolo a él para besar sus labios.

\- Aominecchi... -Lo escuchó de nuevo susurrar su nombre, moviendo sus caderas, ya que de la impresión se había quedado quieto.- Sigue...

Kise le lamió el labio, cogiendo una de las manos de Aomine para llevarla hasta su propia pierna y que le ayudase así a mantenerla en alto, dándole más espacio para embestirle.

\- Joder, Kise... -Gruñó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo calentarse aun más.-

Sin pensárselo siquiera, agarró con fuerza su pierna y comenzó a moverse, primero lento, pero poco a poco y a medida que los jadeos aumentaban, el ritmo comenzaba a volverse más y más errático. No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto cuando ya era capaz de llegar hasta el fondo con sus embestidas, cuando el cuerpo de aquel modelo lo aceptaba y lo atrapaba en su interior de tal forma que el placer era innigualable. Pero sabía bien que esa sensación no era por el sexo en sí, el sexo estaba bien, pero hacerlo con Kise era... distinto. Cómo lo miraba, cómo lo besaba, cómo lo desaba... Eso era lo que de verdad hacía de aquello algo tan placentero. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse aquel tesoro?

Nada más pensar eso, Kise apoyó el brazo en la cama y se levantó, moviéndose agilmente y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para tumbarlo bocarriba. Estaba sonrojado, aun somnoliento y débil por el todas las sensaciones que nada más despertar le atacaban, pero eso no evitó que rápidamente se volviese a colocar sobre el miembro de Aomine, dejándose caer hasta el fondo con un gran gemido.

\- Mmmmhm... -Gimió el rubio apretando los labios, y abrió los ojos mirando a Aomine, el cual le miraba estupefacto por el cambio de posición. Sonrió temblorosamente, comenzando a mover sus caderas.- N-No voy a... aguantar mucho más, Aominecchi... Lo siento...

Kise sabía cómo provocarle, demasiado para su gusto. Porque un día, acabaría secuestrándolo para él por una semana sin dejarle salir de casa como siguiera así. Se incorporó rodeándole la espalda, a la vez que notaba que el rubio le rodeaba con las piernas, y entre besos y suspiros sus cuerpos se volvieron uno. Ninguno supo quien se vino antes o después del otro, pero el roce de sus cuerpos abrazados y unidos fue suficiente como para hacerlos acabar casi a la vez.

Suspiraron agotados dejándose caer en la cama, aun abrazados y con la respiración agitada. Se quedaron así un rato, dándose caricias, algunas provocaban las risas del otro gracias a las cosquillas que provocaban que al final ambos rieran, ya que siempre fueron contagiosas. Cuando se recuperaron, Kise levantó un poco el rostro ya despierto y miró la hora.

\- ¡Aominecchi, son las diez! -Chilló volviendo de repente al mundo real.- ¡Queda una hora para la reunión, y aún estamos así!

\- Yo no tengo problemas con la hora, no soy de los que se quedan media hora en la ducha y en el vestuario pensando en qué ponerse... -Murmuró bostezando, notando como el rubio le tiraba de la mejilla a modo de represalia.- ¡Oi Kise, duele! ¡Además, no es mi culpa que no hubiera forma de despertarte!

\- ¡Estaba cansado! Tengo Jet lag... Y anoche no me dejaste descansar... -Comenzó a quejarse con la boca pequeña, ya que no se arrepentía de nada de lo pasado la noche anterior, claramente.-

\- Es tu culpa por haberte ido a Francia una semana... -Susurró Aomine mientras le apartaba aquel largo flequillo rubio de los ojos al otro, torciendo un poco el labio al recordarlo. No es que le molestase que el rubio trabajase como modelo fuera, pero había sido la primera vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo separados desde que estaban juntos. Y él habría necesitado de su atención... de vez en cuando.-

\- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos, Aominecchi? -Sonrió Kise con burla, pronunciando su nombre de forma cariñosa mientras se abrazaba más a él, escuchando sólo un gruñido del otro, que había enterrado su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Eso hizo reír a éste.- Vaya, no sabía que de verdad lo habías hecho... -Murmuró dándole varias palmadas suaves en la espalda, como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño. Sin poder evitarlo besó suavemente su azulado cabello con ternura. Aquel chico que aparentaba ser frío nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.-

Aomine levantó el rostro y le miró con burla, sonriendo con malicia, mientras con una mano le echaba para atrás el flequillo, sabiendo que el otro odiaba que hiciera eso.

\- ¡Aominecchi, deja mi flequillo y mi frente!

\- No. Y, uhm, ¿echarte de menos? Apenas me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo, no dejabas de acosarme a mensajes y llamadas a cualquier hora para contarme hasta las veces que ibas al baño. Seguro que te pasaste todo el viaje con el móvil en la mano esperando mis respuestas.

\- ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Yo nunca hice eso! -Gritó Kise, quejándose como un niño pequeño, cerrando los ojos y tratando de quitar la mano de su frente de un manotazo.-

En ese momento el moreno aprovechó para atraparle las manos con una sola mano contra la cama, teniendo la otra libre para hacerle cosquillas. Kise comenzó a reírse y quejarse de que lo soltara, pero no le hizo caso por supuesto y como buen villano que era, comenzó a carcajearse de su desgracia. Tan absortos estaban que no escucharon el teléfono fijo de sonar, hasta que un pitido llamó la atención de ambos. Había saltado el contestador.

 _\- Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, como ninguno tenemos esperanzas de que hoy lleguen pronto ya que seguramente estén perdiendo el tiempo ahora mismo, Akashi dijo que iba a enviar un coche a buscaros para que lleguéis en el momento que pidió. Yo no recomendaría que lo perdiérais. Adiós y bienvenido a Japón de nuevo, Kise-kun._

Ambos se miraron ya sin risas, con algo de miedo, que no duró demasiado claramente. El primero en reírse fue Kise, el cual se levantó de la cama no sin antes besar suavemente los labios de Aomine, y comenzó a prepararlo todo para que ambos se duchasen y se fueran. Sonreían, porque al fin ambos tenían lo que tanto habían echado de menos aquella semana, la atención del otro. Aunque quizás uno de ellos la llevaba esperando demasiados años, pero al fin y al cabo había merecido la pena. Kise observó el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora pareja caminar hacia el baño, esperaba darle todo lo que necesitase siempre, nunca lo iba a abandonar, como todos lo abandonaron en Teiko. Porque él seguía admirando a Aomine, por cómo jugaba, pero también por cómo era. Y nunca más dejaría de darle su atención, porque estaría siempre allí para él. Justo, como el otro quería.

* * *

 **Publicado el 15 de Abril de 2016.**


End file.
